


Either Must Die

by SailorSol



Series: Children of Prophecy [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Dark, Gen, Growing Up, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Introspection, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is not a Gryffindor, has no interest in foolish heroics gilded by the lie of bravery.</p>
<p>It was not bravery that stayed his wand against Dumbledore; it was not bravery that drove him to deny recognition of Potter; it was not bravery that drove him to turn his back on the Dark Lord and walk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Either Must Die

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather a bit darker than intended.... whoops....

Draco isn’t sure why he returns to Hogwarts.

* * *

 

The fierce, proud, _childish_ part of him insists that he has a point to prove. He is a Malfoy, and he will not be intimidated, he will not run from a challenge.

He has spent the last two years of his life living in fear, though. He has been terrified—for the lives of his parents, for his own life, for whatever future might await them all. He is not a Gryffindor, has no interest in foolish heroics gilded by the lie of bravery.

It was not bravery that stayed his wand against Dumbledore; it was not bravery that drove him to deny recognition of Potter; it was not bravery that drove him to turn his back on the Dark Lord and walk away.

It is not bravery that brings him back to these halls, and it is not bravery that has him ignoring the jeers of those he has wronged.

* * *

 

The part of him teetering on adulthood, straddling the line between black and white, says that he is here for punishment, for atonement and redemption.

But he doesn’t care about making amends. He isn’t interested in forgiveness from the likes of Granger or Longbottom; it would be hollow and mean nothing to either side, anyway.

Most importantly, he doesn’t regret his choices. If others wish to shame him for that, he’s not interested in listening. Wrong or right, the decisions were his own. He will not apologize for the person he has become through chance and circumstance.

It is not guilt that brings him back to these halls, and it is not guilt that keeps him apart from those around him.

* * *

 

The truth is, Draco isn’t sure why he returns to Hogwarts.

He attends his classes and completes his assignments, eats his meals in solitude and retreats to an empty dorm. He goes through the motions of a life he once knew, a life he was once proud of but will not be ashamed of.

He is a ghost, searching these hallways of his youth.

And maybe, if he discovers the unfinished business that brought him back here, he will find his release.


End file.
